This invention relates to ear grooming accessory aids. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device that permits a user to self-groom their ears by allowing the user to observe their ear and ear canal.
The growth of hair in the ear canal is not uncommon. Although the amount of ear hair growth varies and is more prominent in certain sub-groups of the general population, i.e. older men, it is totally natural and commonplace. However, whether based on traditions, personal preferences or fashion/fads, many persons find the visible growth of ear hair undesirable. Those holding the opinion that visible ear hair is undesirable would just as soon rid themselves of their own ear hair. The problem encountered when trying to remove ear hair is that it is difficult for a person to clearly view the inside of their own ear. It is especially difficult to view the ear canal, the place where ear hair is most prone to grow. The problem arises because one's ears are located on the sides of their head. Attempts to view one's own ear by looking into a mirror proves to provide, at best, only marginal results since you must turn your head to the side to get a full reflection of your ear in the mirror. Of course, turning your head to the side also directs your eyes away from the mirror, thus the poor ear viewing results.
One possible solution to the problem of viewing your own ear, including for the purposes of grooming, is to allow someone else to groom your ears. This remedy does not solve the problem of viewing your own ear--it simply avoids the problem. Seeking the assistance of others to help groom the hair in your ears means involving others in what many consider a personal task. Therefore, many individuals would much rather perform such intimate and personal tasks alone.
Addressing the problem of viewing one's own ear for the purposes of grooming the hair growing therein is possible by using two mirrors. Most commonly, a person uses both a hand-held mirror and a free-standing mirror. This method too is a less than an ideal solution. Since a person resorting to such a method must necessarily hold a mirror with one hand while attempting to groom the ear with their other free hand, there exists the risk of self-inflicted injury. Another possible solution using two (or more) free-standing or hanging mirrors is cumbersome to effectuate.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,652 a self-examination otoscope device that permits a user to view an eardrum and the external ear canal of their own ear. The disclosed device however is ill-suited for purposes of self-grooming of the ear canal and ear since the disclosed device must be (1) held by the user performing the self-examine and (2) the device effectively occludes the ear and ear canal, thereby preventing access to the ear canal and ear for the purpose of grooming.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a device and method whereby an individual can easily, effectively and independently view their own ear canal and yet still have free use of their hands to self-groom their own ears.